XV
Summary XV is a mysterious alien organism that the Bolverk Squad is sent to exterminate. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with Overdrive | 8-B Name: XV Origin: Xionic Madness Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry (Can copy opponents on a genetic level, gaining their abilities and even their weaponry at equal power), Blood Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Spreads a virus that mutates others, taking control of their body and mind to put them under XV's control), Forcefield Creation, Possession, Reactive Evolution (After copying Omega, it synchronized itself with his weaponry, making it near impossible for him to hit it with gunfire), Shapeshifting (Transformed multiple times during its fight with Omega, going through various monstrous forms and gradually becoming more and more similar to him), Statistics Amplification with Overdrive, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated after Omega shot off all of its flesh, reducing it to just a skeleton, and from having holes blown open in its chest), Immortality (Types 3 and 6) | All previous abilities, Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level, Small Building level with Overdrive (Matched Omega after he boosted his power with his Overdrive, instantly mimicking it to gain the same boost in strength, and continued to fight him as he unlocked his upgraded armor, copying his upgrades and new weapons and using them at equal power) | City Block level (Possessed Omega in his Cervical Armor and gained his strength and weaponry, easily overpowered a weakened Kary and Xero). Speed: At least Supersonic (Effortlessly dodged a barrage of gunfire thanks to copying and understanding Omega's weapons and matched him in combat right afterwards, with Omega noting that he couldn't kill it with gunfire) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before and blitzed a weakened Kary) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can match Omega in strength) | Class M (Gained Omega's strength, and Omega can lift a building). Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class with Overdrive (Its clashes with Omega cratered the ground and gradually destroyed all his weapons) | City Block Class Durability: Wall level, Small Building level with Overdrive (Tanked multiple attacks from Omega and kept on fighting without slowing down over the course of their fight, even after being reduced to nothing but a skeleton and being continuously shot and struck in this state) | City Block level Stamina: High. XV can continuously fight even after having all its skin and musculature destroyed by Omega's weaponry, growing stronger and stronger over the course of the fight and not showing any signs of slowing down or weakening. Range: Standard to extended melee range, tens of meters to kilometers with Omega's firearms Standard Equipment: Any weaponry it copies from an opponent, and Omega's firearms. Intelligence: XV is bestial and animalistic in its cunning, proving itself to be an equal match for Omega after copying his powers. It starts its fights by immediately copying its opponent, synchronizing itself with their weaponry and fighting style so that it can respond to everything at their disposal. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Original Body | Possessing Omega Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xionic Madness Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Disease Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8